1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving control information in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
All signals and information degrading performance of a receiver of a User Equipment (UE), other than a signal which the UE desires to receive, is referred to as interference. Interference may be caused by an allocation of the same frequency resource of a UE from a serving Base Station (BS) as that allocated to another UE from a neighboring BS.
A cell radius is very small in a next generation wireless communication system, compared to an existing cellular environment, and the cell distribution is irregular due to the operation of various cells, such as a femto cell. Inter-cell interference in such an environment is a major reason performance of the UE is degraded according to a packet error.
Accordingly, in order to address a difficulty in using a point-to-point communication scheme of the related art, various interference recognition communication (i.e., interference aware cancellation) schemes have been suggested. One example of the interference recognition communication schemes includes a scheme in which a UE removes an interference signal from a reception signal by using control information for decoding the interference signal (hereinafter, referred to as “interference control information”).
In order to use the interference recognition communication scheme, the UE is required to receive the interference control information on a neighboring BS from a serving BS. However, since the interference signal and a neighboring cell environment for the UE are dynamically changed in a mobile communication environment and a degree of the change becomes significant when the UE moves or a neighboring environment is changed, there is a limitation in that the UE continuously monitors whether the interference control information is received. Further, since information on an IDentifier (ID) of an interference cell or ID of an interference cell UE used for acquiring the interference control information is received over a long period, it may not be possible to acquire the interference control information for use every time according to the related art.